


Big Brother

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [22]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily-centric (DCU), Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Nesting, Omega!Tim, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pregnancy Scares, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Because Bruce is no longer with it and Dick off playing spy and damn it it’s time Jason stepped up as the next eldest to keep watch over what was left of the pack.That is easier said than done when the two members of the pack he has to wrangle and Tim and Damian
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: DC Omegaverse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally on for Day 3 – Nesting. But then I wrote something that really could only be done for Nesting and this got shifted. It’s still very clearly based on nesting. 
> 
> This is actually 2 ideas I wanted to do and just could never figure out how. So I crammed them together and made it into one! 
> 
> Warnings: Jason comes to the wrong conclusion and has a pregnancy scare on behalf of Tim

“I know it’s not as good as what you two are probably used to,” Jason says as the three of them walk into one of his Gotham safe-houses, more to be a shit than anything. No matter how fancy the childhoods of the other two might have been, being Robin means sleeping in some shitty locations.

“Tt, I don’t understand why we can’t all stay in our own safe-houses,” Damian says, looking around the safe-house in distain.

“Because the Court of Owls is hunting us – safety in numbers and all that bullshit.” Because Bruce is no longer with it and Dick off playing spy and damn it it’s time Jason stepped up as the next eldest to keep watch over what was left of the pack. At least Cass would be safe in Hong Kong – Robins are at war, not Batgirls. “Right, well, shove your shit where-ever. There’s only one bedroom so I’ll turn it into a nest so we don’t all go for each other’s throats over it or whatever.”

“Do you know how to make a nest?” Tim asks because he’s only actually marginally better than the demon-pup at being kind of an asshole at times.

“Yes I know how to make a nest.” Had spent most of his childhood making nests for his mother because she wasn’t often in a state to make one of her own. “I also know how to cook and you will be eating real food while your here not energy drink, coffee and whatever pre-packaged stuff you normally survive on.”

“Whatever - where’s your set up?” Tim asks. “I need to contact him.”

Him being Dick. Which, yeah, if Robins are at war with Talons it makes sense to call the original and one of the true Pack Heads back home.

“Under the fake floor-board under the tv stand,” Jason says as he goes into the kitchen and starts digging through the cupboards. While he always preferred non-perishables in his safe-houses this one should have decent enough stock for him to be able to cook them all someone to eat.

Damian settles in on the couch scowling at them both. And Jason doesn’t take it personally – kid's gotta’ be hurting from, well, everything going on. Still unpresented, only fresh back from the dead, and lacking the pack’s true Head Alpha and his father to amnesia, and the pack’s Head Omega to a fake death and playing spy. Jason isn’t so much of an ass to kick him while he’s down.

Instead he just focuses on getting them all fed – remembering that Damian is a vegetarian now.

“Alright, Dick says he’s going to come home as soon as he’s able,” Tim says putting the tech away just as Jason finishes dinner. “Should be here by tomorrow night.”

There’s relief for Jason – Dick will be able to get everyone on the same page about this without needing to sling Damian over his shoulder and drag him from any fights to do so. But Dick arriving will likely only make the Court act more brashly to try and get him under their control. Him probably being their main target.

“We need to figure out what the Court is planning before then,” Damian says because, yeah, bringing Dick into town without any knowledge of the Court’s movements is risking a lot.

"Dinner first,” Jason growls when Tim goes to get up. Because the kid’s clearly been losing weight and Jason owes it to Alfred at least to try and make sure he has at least one decent meal.

“But-”Damian goes to protest because of course he’ll agree with Tim in this. Can't have either of them possibly respecting Jason’s authority as the current eldest Robin and pack member.

“You can both go play detective while I build the nest but first we need to eat.” He doesn’t know how the two of them aren’t starving considering just how much of their day had been spent running for their lives and herding a bunch of untrained Robin-wannabies while doing so. Because Jason is starved.

“Fine.”

The two eat. And as soon as they’re done they’re up and back to Jason’s stuff to start researching into what the Court of Owls might want.

Jason doesn’t even bother demanding they do the dishes. He certainly does not have the level of authority over them to achieve that. So Jason just does them himself and then goes to the bedroom to start to build a nest.

It’s then he realises he has no idea what the other two like in a nest.

Hell, does Damian even do nests at all?

Jason knows Tim does. He’s seen Tim’s nests but that was always when he was breaking into somewhere to threaten or challenge him for stealing Robin from Jason and, well, at the time he didn’t super categorise how Tim had the nest laid out.

Plus the nest Tim builds at Titans tower might be different to the one he’d want when the Bats. Dick always said he nested differently between the two.

Dick would know how to build a nest to keep the other two happy.

But Dick’s off being a spy and won’t be home until tomorrow. So the two of them can just make do with the kind of nest Jason is used to building – he’s the one here currently.

He walks back into the living room after doing what he thinks is a good job at building a nest to see both of them gearing up.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“We found a possible lead about what the Court of Owls is doing,” Damian says.

“The Titans need me,” Tim says.

“And what, you’re both going to go out into a city where the police are looking for us to arrest and the Court of Owls to kill?” If they both died Dick would kill him. Hell, Bruce would probably revive and kill him again once he got his memories back as well. “And I’m not going to let you go.”

“I’ll have my team to back me up,” Tim says.

“I can take care of myself,” Damian says.

“And you’re not the boss of me,” they both finish with.

How does Dick keep the two of them listening to him?

Hell, how does Bruce keep them all listening to him. Even if Jason tries his hardest not to.

“You know what, alright fine, Tim you can go meet up with your Titans but only if you meet up with them close to here, but not too close.” The last thing Jason needs is Tim’s Titans all in his safe-houses business. Although, he’ll probably have to burn this one as a safe- house anyway just because by the end of this he feels all Robins will know of its location. “And Damian you can go investigate whatever it is the two of you found, but I’m coming with you.”

“I do not need a babysitter!” Damian immediately spits because of course he can’t just behave.

“And I don’t want to be spending my night babysitting you but until this is dealt with we cannot go out alone.”

“Tt, fine,” Damian says, and okay, Jason might have the situation and the two youngest pack members under control.

* * *

Overall Jason considered the previous day a win. He might not be able to wrangle the two younger pack-members like Dick or Bruce can but he kept them safe and managed to get them both asleep in the bedroom-turned-nest without any blood being shed.

Hell, he even managed to pry Tim away from his Titans who were all _more than happy_ to shack up in one of Gotham’s other safe-houses to keep an eye on their Head Omega. Something Dick probably would have been fine with and encouraged but Bruce damn near have an aneurysm if he heard about it.

And Jason had managed to prevent Damian from trying to get into a fight with the handful of cops they ran into on their way home. Because Bruce and Dick wouldn’t approve of that even if Jason kind of wanted to watch.

Yeah, overall Jason is doing pretty well at being the Head Alpha, or just Head Anything, of the pack currently.

And then he wakes to the sound of someone hurling their guts up in his bathroom. And Damian still somehow asleep in the nest. 

Fuck.

“Please don’t tell me you’re pregnant,” Jason says after stumbling into the doorway of the bathroom and confirming that, yeah, it’s Tim who’s puking his guts up.

Jason’s never going to live this down. In charge of them for barely a week and Tim got knocked up on his watch.

“Then I’m not pregnant,” Tim says immediate, despite leaning his head against the seat of the toilet.

“Seriously Tim you had better not be lying to me, because this is the worst possible time-“

“I know. And I’m not pregnant,” Tim says standing up. “I think I just ate something that didn’t agree with me last night.”

“Hey, that better not be an insult to my cooking.” Jason might not be able to cook fancy high-class meals but he can cook food that tastes decent enough and goes down well enough.

“It wasn’t,” Tim says, “I had some dessert with Kon and Bart and Cassie before I came back.”

“Actual dessert, not innuendo dessert right?” Jason asks as he digs through the cabinet under the sink for one of the other things he always has in all his safe-houses.

“Yes, actual dessert,” Tim says rolling his eyes, “god you’re worse than Bruce I swear.”

“Hey I’m just not ready to be an uncle yet,” Jason says finding what he’s looking for and shutting the cupboard. “But just to be safe.”

“Seriously Jason?” Tim says looking at the pregnancy test Jason is handing to him. “Why do you even have them?”

“Because sometimes the people I save need them.” Jason doesn’t think he needs to elaborate on that. Nor does he want to get caught up in the debate about the kinds of people he protects verses the rest of his pack and family. “Just take the test Timmy.”

“Okay, fine,” Tim says taking the test. “You don’t have to watch me take it.”

Honestly knowing just how sneaky the omega Bat is Jason isn’t convinced he doesn’t. But whatever, it’s unlikely Tim has a hidden pouch of piss in the clothes he borrowed from Jason to sleep in.

“What’s happening?” Damian asks when Jason steps out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him. His eyes are suspicious and Jason wonders if he heard any of the conversation.

“None of your business demon-pup.” No need to give the kid more ammo against Tim – especially with Dick coming back today and the brat no-doubt planning on going running to him with anything that he might be able to dob Tim in for.

Tim had covered Jason’s ass more than once against family accusations. Only fair Jason does the same for him. Middle Robins having to stick together and all that.

“Considering the magnitude of the threat we’re facing-“ Damian starts as the bathroom door swings open and Tim shoves the pregnancy test into Jason’s hand.

“Here – I was right,” Tim says, not stopping until he’s curled up in the nest. And the pregnancy test he handed Jason shows negative.

Which – oh thank god. Jason doesn’t have to deal with the judgemental looks on either Bruce or Dick’s face on how he should have somehow kept Tim away from possible impregnating alphas despite the fact that every time anyone in the family does try and tell Tim what to do he tends to immediately run into the arms of said possible impregnating alphas. Hell, tends to go for the even worse options than his usual ones.

“What is it?” Damian asks, getting up to come over to investigate what might be some blackmail he can use against his brother.

“It’s nothing,” Jason says, shoving the test in his pyjama pants pockets before grabbing Damian and, gently, lobbing him back into the nest. “I’m gonna’ start making breakfast so neither of you leave until we eat food. Then we can think about how we’re gonna’ work meeting up with Dick despite the city going on an all-out Robin hunt.”

And hopefully Jason can not feel so damn responsible for the other two. Dump it on Dick again and go back to being the black-sheep of the pack.

Hopefully before Jason gets more grey hair from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, twitter is goddessofroyal


End file.
